FAQs
NOTE: This wiki is not supported or endorsed by the developers! Information found here may be inaccurate/outdated, and should not be used as reference for issues, bug reports, or any other requests to the developers! PLEASE NOTE: IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO CONTRIBUTE TO THIS WIKI, THEN DO IT! Q: WOW THIS IS SUCH A COPY OF EXTRABIOMES XL! THIS IS ALSO NOT A QUESTION! A: Calm down there. First of all, it's not a copy. Yes, I've taken a lot of inspiration from the mod, and added biomes that are very similar to most of the biomes in ExtraBiomes XL, but it's not like my mod ONLY has biomes similar to the ones in ExtraBiomes XL. Does ExtraBiomes XL have a Mystic Grove, Bog, or Wetlands? I used to be on the ExtraBiomes XL team, and even had my own add-on for the mod. I added quite a few things, such as the flowers, and gave a lot of ideas, like the Mountain Ridge and Marsh (Which I actually did the code for) biomes in it. It's not a copy, it's not "stealing," and the developers of it aren't mad about it. In fact, ScottKillen himself (Head developer of ExtraBiomes XL currently) said that he likes the mod. There's no reason for ExtraBiomes XL to have exclusive biomes, and I don't expect them to feel the same either, so get over it, people. Q: Why don't some biomes have custom grass/foliage coloring? A: It's an issue with OptiFine. There's nothing I can do about it. Q: Is this compatible with ExtraBiomes XL or other biome-adding mods? A: It should be, although you will have to test it for yourself. Q: What other mods is this compatible with? A: It should be compatible with most mods, but ones that I've added "special" compatibility for include Big Trees and Underground Biomes. Again, I can not guarantee a mod will work with my mod, so you'll have to test it for yourself. Q: Does this remove vanilla biomes? (Jungle, desert, plains, etc.) A: No. You can still find vanilla biomes in the game with the mod installed, however, they have minor tweaks and changes, unless you disable vanillaBiomesEnhanced in the config file. Q: Does the mod work with the Large Biomes world type? A: No. It only works with the Default world type. However, you can change the biome size in the config file. The default value is 4, and Large Biomes is 6. Q: Can you add ____ biome? A: I have no plans to add any more biomes at the current time. Q: Why can't I find any villages anywhere? A: It's a known issue, and I'm hoping to have it fixed soon. Q: Why do desert biomes generate next to tundra biomes, and so on? A: Where biomes are placed is out of my control. I can only change which biomes are generated, not where. Q: Can I add this mod to a mod pack? A: Ask my permission first. This goes for any modpack, including Tekkit, Feed The Beast, and other modpacks. Q: Can I decompile, rehost, or alter the mod for any use other than personal use? A: No, absolutely not. I don't care what you do with it for personal use, but do NOT rehost the source or compiled mod with another link other than the two in this thread. Q: Can I make textures for this mod for a texture pack? A: Sure. Category:About BOP